The present disclosure relates to sub-rack modular computing units, and more specifically, to displaying information for sub-rack modular computing units.
Modern server platforms and various other processing platforms (such as professional audio and/or video processing systems, telecommunications systems, control systems, etc.) are designed to support a plurality of modular nodes having standardized form factors. Each modular node provides particular function(s) to the larger system, and may be arranged within a common chassis.
Conventionally, modular nodes each include multiple display indicators (such as light emitting diodes, or LEDs) on a front panel that are used for communicating operational status and other information to a user of the modular node. Certain types of modular nodes, such as network switches, may also include a number of physical ports on the front panel. The wiring connected to these ports often obscures the display indicators for the user. Additionally, because the area of a front panel is typically limited by the modular node's form factor, elements such as display indicators and physical ports all compete for available space with structural and cooling elements. Suitably dimensioned cooling elements, such as vent portions permitting air flow through the modular computing unit, are also important as the power density of components within the modular nodes continues to increase.